This is Ridiculous!
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: Someone's visiting Reid at work! Who is she? Why is she kissing him? What's going on? Ooooooh, my head hurts. Reid(Doctor)/River
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next STORY! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**C****H:1**

The phone on Reid's desk rang stridently, distracting the entire team from their paperwork. He snatched it up quickly. "Doctor Reid."

"_Doctor Reid, there's someone here to see you."_

"Send them up. Who is it?"

"_It's a Professor Song."_

"Excellent," Reid's face broke into a broad grin as he hung up the phone. The team who'd only heard Reid's side of it stared at him curiously as he hurried over to the elevator and waited, completely ignoring them.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, offering the team a quick glimpse of a blonde woman, before to the immense shock of the entire BAU, not just his team, Reid took her hand, pulled her close, and kissed her soundly on the lips. She responded enthusiastically, pulling him even closer. When they eventually broke apart for air, he tapped her on the nose and murmured something too low for them to catch. She whispered something in his ear, before saying aloud, "Hello, Sweetie."

She was British. A British woman in FBI headquarters. That was new.

Now everyone could see her properly. She had her long, blonde, curly hair pulled back in a tight braid; she was wearing a pair of shorts, a fitted tank top, and a pair of strappy sandals. Despite the fact that she was dusty and seemed to be wearing a fine layer of dirt, she looked like a lady, exuding an aura of elegance. She had a messenger bag much like Reid's, a suitcase, and a duffel bag, which were all just as grimy.

What shocked everyone the most was the gleaming gold wedding band she sported along with a brilliant blue sapphire engagement ring.

"Sorry to just turn up like this, my love, but it was an emergency evacuation. It's been pouring rain, and while the dig location is secure, the camp was in danger of mud slides, so they shipped us out with no time to call. The flight was an anti-cell phone airline, but hey, it was long enough for the mud to dry."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but why didn't you just go home?" Agent Rossi asked.

"Well, I would, except, I left my keys with my husband, because I have a bad habit of losing them on digs. Hence why I took a bus to meet him here." She snaked an arm around Reid's waist, which caused everyone to release that he now sported a good amount of dirt as well. When he caught everyone's looks, he glanced down and groaned.

"Ri-veeeer, why?"

"I don't recall you complaining, Sweetie," she shot back with a wicked smirk. She kissed his cheek. "How long until your lunch break?"

"An hour, why?"

"Well, I figured, once I'm clean again, and I've had enough coffee to beat the jetlag and make me feel somewhat human again," she winked as if that was some inside joke, "we could go grab some lunch."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, however, why don't you stay here, there's a shower in every bathroom in case of emergency, you can clean up here, and I won't have to worry about you getting in trouble."

"Oh you know I can _always_ find _some_ kind of mischief," her eyes danced with an impish gleam. "Where's the ladies'?" He directed her there, then settled into his desk. He became aware of all he eyes on him.

"What? What's up with you guys?"

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**I'M SORRY, MY LOVELIES, MY FRIEND, WHO STARTED THE CHALLENGE, POINTED OUT THAT I'D TOLD HER IT WAS A LITTLE BOY, BUT I, THINKING ABOUT CAL, AND THE BABY IN THE STORY, I ACCIDENTLY WROTE 'GIRL'. I'M SORRY! HERE'S THE FIX!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next STORY! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Well, I figured, once I'm clean again, and I've had enough coffee to beat the jetlag and make me feel somewhat human again," she winked as if that was some inside joke, "we could go grab some lunch."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, however, why don't you stay here, there's a shower in every bathroom in case of emergency, you can clean up here, and I won't have to worry about you getting in trouble."

"Oh you know I can _always_ find _some_ kind of mischief," her eyes danced with an impish gleam. "Where's the ladies'?" He directed her there, then settled into his desk. He became aware of all he eyes on him.

"What? What's up with you guys?"

* * *

**C****H:2**

Before anyone could say anything, however, there was a fierce gasping noise, followed by a strangled whimper. Reid jerked around to see River leaning against the wall, clutching her chest. When her eyes locked with his, she managed to wheeze out 'bag' before collapsing to her knees in a desperate coughing fit.

He was up and moving, scrambling to her side the millisecond he realized what was happening, and he upended her bag, shifting through everything to reveal an inhaler, a nebulizer, an oxygen mask, and a nasal cannula. "River, which one?!"

"In- haler- first. Then- neb- u- lizer." He hastened to bring the inhaler to her lips and help her take the appropriate dose. Her coughing eased, but Reid stared in horror at her hands, which her coated in fresh mud and... blood.

"River! River, what's going on? River, please!"

"Swee- tie, I- I need - hos-pital. -Now." An agent ad already called 911 when she first started struggling to breathe, so all he could do was hold her hand and wait. "It's- fi- ine, just- cr- a- ked a cou- ple ribs. Must of- moved- them." Each gasping breath and broken word was like a jagged, rusty dagger stabbing his heart. "So- rry."

"Don't you _dare _apologize for being hurt. Don't you _dare_ hide the damage from me. River," he growled lowly, holding her close, as tight as he dared, and still as gentle as a whisper. "Don't. You. Dare."

The EMTs hurried over, loading her on a stretcher, and rushed the pair out. The entire room was silent.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know Morgan." Garcia hurried over.

"Um, guys? I know. See, Reid asks me to keep an eye on the news in certain areas. When I asked him why, he told me about his wife, but swore me to secrecy, and told me he liked knowing she was ok, and that she'd never tell him if anything happened. So, this week, she was in India. And it's monsoon season."

"She said there was _danger of_, not _there was_."

"Well, she wasn't at her camp this morning. She was picking up supplies with some of her team and part of the camera crew that was filming her team for a history channel documentary." The village they were in, well, it was bad." She pulled a news feed up on the monitor. A reporter was talking about some new scandal before their hand flew to their ear.

"Oh my God, this is huge! We have exclusive live footage from India, where mudslides are cropping up everywhere!" The screen cut to the feed.

River appeared with six other people, and a little boy, maybe two or three, of obvious Indian descent, who was mimicking River's every move. All six and River wore large black backpacks marked with the universal first aid sign. The sky around them was gray, and dreary. Suddenly the camera was shaking, and everyone started looking around, eyes wide. River jerked around to look at the mountain just behind the village, and went still for a second. She grabbed her team. "Get everyone out. Get them to the dig site, that's the safest place for them." two of them nodded and hurried off, grabbing people and talking to them rapidly in Hindi.

River herself quickly stood on a table and called out, garnering everyone's attention. The news team provided a translation. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! MY TEAM AND I ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SAFE, FOLLOW US! EVERYBODY NEEDS TO COME WITH US! NO ONE LEFT BEHIND!"

She started ushering people over to where people were waiting. They must have been the guides, because they quickly took great hordes of people away. The view split into five as cameras followed five people: River, two women, and two men. They hurried through the tiny little village, pulling out the stragglers. The last people were cleared just as with a great rumbling roar, the ground shook and trembled, toppling buildings left and right. Over the din, a tiny wailing voice could be heard, along with a young boy's screams. River's face was shown in sharp relief with a look of utter horror before she was off, tearing her way through the streets, dodging falling debris left and right, leaping over the minefield that was the ground. She dived into a building just before the rumbling stopped. The second everything was still, a camera hurried into the building to see River frantically trying to rouse a young woman. That failing she began CPR. Eventually she sat back, defeated.

A fire entered her eyes, and she darted around the mostly intact home, grabbing supplies, and then the children. Then cameras showed River emerge from the house with the boy from the market on her hip, and the infant in her arms.

"Their mother's dead," she murmured in the team's ears. "The little one said she was sick. I couldn't save her."

Her voice was thick with sorrow and regret. "Professor, we have to move."

"I know Anita. Everyone's out, right?"

"Yes. Proper Dave took that part, Other Dave got that one, I took that one, and Evangilista took this one."

"Right. Start moving, the road's just the-" She was cut off by another wild roar as the wind picked up. This time, mud, fast moving and deadly, accompanied the tremor. And it blocked the road. the team did the only thing they could.

They ran the other way.

Right into the cliff over the river. There were still homes all around them, but there was nowhere to go. So River did the only thing she could. She shoved her team. They splashed into the water fifty feet below, surfacing quickly and calling for her after all but one camera joined them. The camera refused to jump, opting to stay with her, to record their fate. They both knew the kids wouldn't survive the jump. They both knew she wouldn't abandon them. She closed her eyes tightly and mouthed, "I'm sorry, My Love."

And she darted inside one of the empty shells around them.

The camera followed.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**I'M SORRY, MY LOVELIES, MY FRIEND, WHO STARTED THE CHALLENGE, POINTED OUT THAT I'D TOLD HER IT WAS A LITTLE BOY, BUT I, THINKING ABOUT CAL, AND THE BABY IN THE STORY, I ACCIDENTLY WROTE 'GIRL'. I'M SORRY! HERE'S THE FIX!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next STORY! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Right. Start moving, the road's just the-" She was cut off by another wild roar as the wind picked up. This time, mud, fast moving and deadly, accompanied the tremor. And it blocked the road. the team did the only thing they could.

They ran the other way.

Right into the cliff over the river. There were still homes all around them, but there was nowhere to go. So River did the only thing she could. She shoved her team. They splashed into the water fifty feet below, surfacing quickly and calling for her after all but one camera joined them. The camera refused to jump, opting to stay with her, to record their fate. They both knew the kids wouldn't survive the jump. They both knew she wouldn't abandon them. She closed her eyes tightly and mouthed, "I'm sorry, My Love."

And she darted inside one of the empty shells around them.

The camera followed.

* * *

**C****H:3**

The phone ran stridently, making them all jump. Garcia recovered first and snatched it up. "Garcia!"

"Garcia, how bad was it?"

"Oh, my junior GI-man," Everyone crowded around immediately. "It doesn't look good. She got cornered by a landslide trying to save a couple kids. We're watching the footage now. She hid in an empty house, and that's as far as we got."

"Tell me when you know."

"I'll Skype you, ok? How is she?"

"She's, she's ah," he took a deep breath. "She's still in surgery. They said that Other Dave was right when he cleared her to fly, it was the coughing, it, it," his voice broke as he continued, "it broke her rib along the fracture, and shifted it. It punctured the lung, and they think there's a piece pressing against an artery. It's touch and go, but they think she'll be okay. There's three cracked ribs besides the broken one, a hairline fracture in her left ankle with a tear in her Achilles tendon, and a minor concussion. they think, given the amount of mud in her lungs, that she was deprived of oxygen, or at least didn't get quite enough for at least five minutes. They're clearing her lungs, though, so that's good, and from what she managed to say, the Daves rigged the planes oxygen system and kept her on a mask the way over."

"Oh, my poor baby. I'm sure she'll be ok."

"Yeah," there was the sound of great inhale, and a small sob. "She'll be just fine. Just like always. I just, I can't stand seeing her like that. I feel so hopeless."

"It'll be ok, Kid," Morgan soothed.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I, I gotta go, she's coming out of surgery now." Reid hung up. They all stared at the phone for a moment, before turning back to the TV.

They watched as River darted around the tin house, making a sturdy, yet well padded, shelter for the babies out of the solidest things she could find. She then started fitting oxygen masks to the babies and the cameraman. The cameraman and herself had each been carrying two small tanks of air, and when they checked them one had a gauge that said full, yet it was half empty. River and the cameraman looked grim.

"I'll use this one, if it comes to needing tanks," River said, and when the cameraman went to protest, she cut him off. "I can take it, I've had, special training, let's call it."

The cameraman reluctantly agreed.

"You know, in this entire two weeks, I've never really gotten your name."

"River Song. Professor, or Doctor, whatever you prefer. I personally like 'Mrs.'"

"Eli Jordan."

"Pleased to meet you." They shook hands. There was another great rumbling roar, and everything shook hard enough to send them both flying to the ground as the room smashed inward. They scrambled back, but they were covered by mud, the debris making a bubble just big enough for the babies and most of their bodies.

River was lying unconscious, her left ankle hidden under mud and debris. Eli hastened to free her, and then he checked on the babies. River slowly regained wakefulness, and pushed herself upright slowly. She recovered quickly, wrapping a bit of ace bandage around her ribs and ankle, over her clothes so the dirt wouldn't rub her skin raw. She made sure the babies took regular breathes of oxygen as she and Eli worked to dig out. Her own hits of oxygen were much more sporadic. Garcia fast-forwarded through that to that and into the part where they walked to the cliff, River signaling for her team with some kind of locater.

In next to no time, a helicopter roared up to the edge, and the two were crying with relief. A man called Other Dave was tending to River, while a woman called Miss Evangelista tended to the babies. Proper Dave, apparently, was flying, with Anita as a co-pilot. River was properly scolded and fussed over, hooked up to oxygen, and handed the babies as they landed back at the dig site.

Their things were packed, and they were saying farewell when the village leaders approached River and Eli.

"You will be taking the children?"

"What? I don't- the children aren't mine."

"You and Melody, you saved them. By our customs, you would become their family, and now that they are orphans, you are their family."

"Her name is River, and, I cannot take them, as much as I would love to. I'm sorry."

"And Melody?"

"You will have to ask her."

"I- would love them," River spoke up. "My husband and I always wanted children. Unfortunately, adoption is our only path."

"Then they are yours."

"Right, I'll get the papers settled for you Professor, Evangelista said. There the film cut out.

Garcia immediately Skype-d Reid who accepted in less then a second.

"REID! YOU'RE A DAD!" He choked.

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

Garcia immediately Skype-d Reid who accepted in less then a second.

"REID! YOU'RE A DAD!" He choked.

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

**C****H:4**

He stared at the screen incredulously as Garcia hastened to explain and then he stood still as a statue. "Junior-G, you ok?"

They looked at him, worried, when he didn't move after a minute or two "Yeah Garce, I'm fine, I just," he suddenly grasped the bed rail and sat down hard, "I just, I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered, staring at the screen, a wide smile breaking across his face, lighting up the room. There was a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"Swe'ie?" River murmured softly in her sleep. Reid immediately turned to her and stroked a hand through her hair tenderly, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, each eyelid, each cheek, her nose, and then her lips. She shifted a bit, hand weakly searching, and stilled when he twined his fingers with her's. He gave a small smile before turning to the screen. "Guys, I should go."

He shut the computer, not realizing it wasn't all the way, and so the camera was still on.

A nurse came in and started making sure River was completely mud free on her arms, neck, and right leg, as her torso had been scrubbed and sterilized before surgery, but thay hadn't had the time for the rest of her. When she went to clean her face and wash her hair, Reid stopped her.

"There's a certain way you have to wash her hair. I'll do it."

She nodded, and handed him the washcloth and he cleaned the remaining mud from her skin with the utmost care. Then he gently slid the hair bow from her braid, carefully undid the braid, and ran a comb through the impossibly wild curls. The nurse handed him the water and bowl and fetched the specialty hair products from River's bag. He washed her hair and lovingly combed it out once more, letting it dry on it's own.

Garcia, who had been watching as the camera hadn't switched off, 'awww'd' and saved the recording.

**RPOV:**

I slowly became aware of noise all around me, but it was fuzzy, like I was under water. Then one noise became clear: a constant beeping noise, with a tiny echo. A moment later I realized, _'heart monitor.'_ I realized that there was someone nearby. I smiled, knowing who it was, but that made an odd sensation due to whatever was taped under my nose.

Still half asleep, and keeping my eyes shut tight against the harsh lights, I made to rip it off, but a gentle hand caught my wrist before it cleared the blanket. "River. Leave it."

The soft voice was filled with love and amusement, but it held a clear warning. That voice brought me back to full wakefulness, and I opened my eyes to see the owner of that voice. "Hel'o Swee'ie."

"Hello." He smiled and brushed a stray curl from my face tucking it behind my ear. "I won't scold you, don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Although, you won't be wearing heels for a few months. In fact, I think you should dtick to athletic shoes when they let you walk again."

My eyes widened and I tried to glance down the bed, but moving the slightest bit caused pain to shoot through my ribs. I gasped and dropped my head back and he locked eyes with me, hand tangled in my hair. "River? River, are you ok?"

"'m f'ne." My words kept slurring, most likely from whatever pain meds they had me on. "Jus' shou'en' mo'e."

He relaxed back into the chair, tension not quite gone, but less there. "How ba'?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. Other Dave was right when he cleared her to fly, it was the coughing, it, it," his voice broke as he continued, "it broke your rib along the fracture, and shifted it. It punctured the lung, and there was a piece pressing against an artery. It was touch and go for a while, but they say you'll be ok now. There's three cracked ribs besides the broken one, a hairline fracture in your left ankle with a tear in your Achilles tendon, and a minor concussion. They think, given the amount of mud in your lungs, that you were deprived of oxygen, or at least didn't get quite enough for at least five minutes. They've cleared her lungs, though, so that's good, River, be honest, how bad was it?"

"I, uh, I di'n' use the ma'sk of'en as I shou've, e'en wi' my'... en'ancemen's."

"River," he growled and lowered his forehead to mine. He sighed. "You realize that once your up to it, I'm sic-ing your parents on you."

"Figures." I made a face.

**RPOV:**

I was dozing in the chair when a soft noise roused me. I glanced over to the small figure of my wife, in time to see her smile, her eyes still shut. She was still mostly asleep. I saw her hand move up and knew she was going for the nasal cannula, and caught her wrist. "River, leave it."

That woke her up. her eyes fluttered open, and she murmured her customary greeting, the meds slurring her words. "Hel'o Swee'ie."

"Hello." I breathed, tucking an errant curl back behind her ear with a soft smile. "I won't scold you, don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Although, you won't be wearing heels for a few months. In fact, I think you should dtick to athletic shoes when they let you walk again."

At that she tried to look at her leg, and before I could stop her she gasped and fell back onto the pillow. "River? River, are you ok?"

"'m f'ne. Jus' shou'en' mo'e." I relaxed back into the chair slightly, some of the tension draining away. "How ba'?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. Other Dave was right when he cleared her to fly, it was the coughing, it, it," I took a breath to steady myself, "it broke your rib along the fracture, and shifted it. It punctured the lung, and there was a piece pressing against an artery. It was touch and go for a while, but they say you'll be ok now. There's three cracked ribs besides the broken one, a hairline fracture in your left ankle with a tear in your Achilles tendon, and a minor concussion. They think, given the amount of mud in your lungs, that you were deprived of oxygen, or at least didn't get quite enough for at least five minutes. They've cleared her lungs, though, so that's good, River, be honest, how bad was it?"

"I, uh, I di'n' use the ma'sk of'en as I shou've, e'en wi' my'... en'ancemen's."

"River," I growled and lowered my forehead to hers and sighed. "You realize that once your up to it, I'm sic-ing your parents on you."

"Figures." She made a face.

Suddenly, there was a loud squealing noise from the general direction of the laptop. But I closed that. I approached it with caution after kissing River's hand, and noticed that it wasn't actually shut. _Oh no._ I opened it fully and saw three ecstatically starry-eyed females.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

Suddenly, there was a loud squealing noise from the general direction of the laptop. But I closed that. I approached it with caution after kissing River's hand, and noticed that it wasn't actually shut. Oh no. I opened it fully and saw three ecstatically starry-eyed females.

* * *

**C****H:5**

**RPOV:**

"Um, hey guys," I say nervously. Maybe if I don't make any sudden moves they won't notice when I shut it...

"SPENCER REID DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT LAPTOP!" I jump and jerk my hands away.

"HEY! Quiet, would ya'? I don't want to get kicked out!" I made hushing motions and glared at them reproachfully. They glared back. Then JJ smirked.

"So, Reid. When were you gonna tell us you could sing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you. And I recorded it," Garcia piped up cheerfully. I groaned.

"You didn't."

"I did! See, look!" she pulled up a video.

**VIDEO:**

Reid sat in the chair, hunched over, head bowed over his hands, which were both clasped around River's much smaller one. He was rambling, but he quieted a minute later, and then he started dinging. His voice was slightly husky, a little raspy, low and sweet. His voice was amazing. He sang love song after love song. Little Things by One Direction, Anchor by Mindy Gledhill, and even the song from Beauty and the Beast. Every time he stopped, River would get slightly restless. She would flex her hand in his grip, move her head around, and murmur quietly.

And then he would resume singing. And she would quiet down.

And the entire time he had this look on his face: incredibly tender and awestruck, and filled with love. He looked like he was gazing on the most precious thing on Earth, or holding the rarest thing in the universe.

**RPOV:**

Garcia cut the video, and my blushing husband was hiding his face in his knees, and he was all curled up in the chair. I smiled, and reached over to lay a hand on his knee. He lifted his head, took my hand, and gently placed it back on the bed.

"Hey, no moving. I don't want you hurting your ribs."

"M'k Sweetie." I shifted my head, trying to get my hair out from under my head, and he chuckled. He helped me tug the curls free and then spread them out on the pillows. I smiled and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and tugged the blankets up a little higher.

"Thank you, Love." By now, thanks to my Timelord Genetics, I was a little more clearer when speaking, due to my body burning through the meds so fast. That'd suck in a little bit though.

"You're welcome." He fussed about for a moment, tucking the blankets tighter and fluffing the pillows, with the utmost care.

"Could you bring the laptop over? I want to meet your friends."

"As soon as the doctor checks you out..." He trailed off as he moved to the door. Either there was a doctor waiting, or he flagged down a passing one, because one was there in seconds. He gave me a check over, and then let us raise the bed so I was sitting up a little. The doctor left, after warning me to move as little as possible, leaving us alone.

The laptop was placed on the little tray/table thing and wheeled over my bed and up to me.

"Hello." They all grinned and waved at me.

"Hello!"

"Let me see if I can guess who each of you are... let me see, _you_ are Penelope Garcia, I do love your necklace, it brings out your beautiful eyes. _You_ must be Jennifer Jareau, simply gorgeous. And that makes _you_ Emily Prentiss, love your hair, wish mine were that straight."

They smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Reid."

"Oh, no no no, I kept my name. It's Song. And you can call me River," I laughed.

"Sorry, he only ever called you River, so I just assumed... But hey, did you ever notice your initials are both 'R' and 'S'? And 'River Reid', how weird would that sound anyway? Yeah, you were totally right to keep your name."

"Why Garcia, I think you and I are going to be _great friends_." There was a choking noise, so I glanced over to where my husband sat. He was struggling to breathe through his lungful of water. "Problems, Sweetie?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." He waved me off so I focused back on the screen.

"Well, River, I think we all are." JJ shot me a smile.

**RPOV:**

By the time the video was over I was attempting to hide in the chair. Until I felt a tiny hand on my knee. I kept my face hidden for a beat longer to hide my smile before surfacing and laying her hand back on the bed.

"Hey, no moving. I don't want you hurting your ribs."

"M'k Sweetie." I could tell the meds were already leaving her system, her advanced genetics burning through them several times faster than an ordinary human. Amazing what a little thing like double hearts can do. She probably wouldn't like it in a moment though. She shifted her head around on the pillow, and I smiled, knowing what she wanted. I freed the trapped curls, fanning them out on the pillow with the rest. She smiled her trademark mischievous smile and winked. I rolled my eyes and tugged her blankets up a little higher.

"Thank you, Love."

"You're welcome." I fussed about for a moment, tucking the blankets tighter and fluffing the pillows, with the utmost care. I didn't really know what else to do. I was too restless, and I needed to feel _useful_, like I was helping her in some way.

"Could you bring the laptop over? I want to meet your friends."

"As soon as the doctor checks you out..." I trailed off as I moved to the door, alerting the doctor who had been waiting at the nurses' station. He was River's personal doctor for the duration of her stay, because he dealt with us whenever we came in. He was UNIT and TORCHWOOD affiliated. He gave her a check over, and then let us raise the bed so she was sitting up a little, at her insistence. The doctor left, after warning her to move as little as possible, leaving us alone.

I put the laptop on the little tray/table thing and wheeled it over to River.

"Hello." They all grinned and waved at her.

"Hello!"

"Let me see if I can guess who each of you are... let me see, _you_ are Penelope Garcia, I do love your necklace, it brings out your beautiful eyes. _You_ must be Jennifer Jareau, simply gorgeous. And that makes _you_ Emily Prentiss, love your hair, wish mine were that straight." She was genuine in her flattery, she wasn't trying to get them to like her, she was just being honest.

They smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Reid."

"Oh, no no no, I kept my name. It's Song. And you can call me River," She laughed. I smiled.

"Sorry, he only ever called you River, so I just assumed... But hey, did you ever notice your initials are both 'R' and 'S'? And 'River Reid', how weird would that sound anyway? Yeah, you were totally right to keep your name." I took a sip of my water bottle. Apparently, there was no good coffee around here.

"Why Garcia, I think you and I are going to be _great friends_." I accidently inhaled the water and started choking. River glanced at me. "Problems, Sweetie?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." I waved her off, but on the inside I was freaking out. The way she said that just _screamed_ trouble. I had a feeling that I'd regret letting them meet.

"Well, River, I think we all are." JJ shot her a smile.

"Just promise me you won't show anyone that video, Garcia," I piped in.

"Show anyone what video?" My boss' amused voice sounded from the doorway.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
